East Francia
General Information Chalcedonian (before 867) Catholic (since 867) |development = Start: 239|culture = Bavarian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Salic Monarchy (until 970) Feudal Monarchy (since 970) |tag = FRE|image = East Francia.png|rank = Kingdom|capital = Frankfurt (1876)}} is a Chalcedonian Bavarian salic monarchy located in the North Germany and South Germany regions, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Charlemagne' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Chalcedonian on June 21, 840 the monarchy borders fellow Chalcedonian countries ( west, southwest and east), Slavic countries ( east and and northeast), Norse countries ( north) and the waters of the Helgoland Bight (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) northwest. The monarchy will change the state religion from Chalcedonian to Catholic in 867. , losing its cores, will fracture into the Catholic countries: , , , and in November 10, 911, and will not appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. The salic monarchy will reform into a feudal monarchy in 970. See also: Middle Francia, Lotharingia, Francia, West Francia, Croatia, Moravia, Veleti, Obotrites, Holstein Decisions Change to Primogeniture Succession (until 970) * Requirement(s): ** Has the Salic government reform ** Administrative Technology at least 32 ** Administrative Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Enact Feudal Nobility Tier 1 Government Reform ** Remove 'Two Sons' or 'Three Sons' modifier Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Frankish Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** +2.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy * Ideas: ** Kings of Europe: *** -2.00 National Unrest ** Carolingian Grand Strategy: *** -20.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Military Obligations: *** +30.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Retinue Regnum Francorum: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies ** Legacy of the Romans: *** -5.0% Development Cost *** -10.0% Ideas Cost ** Carolingian Renaissance: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Tradition of War: *** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition Category:Countries Category:Bavarian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Germanic countries Category:European countries Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Charlemagne Category:Western (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies